


All Night Long

by MatrixDream



Series: My Favourite Fics Of Mine [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Pipes and Atomizer get a little overcharged at Swerve's and head back to Atomizer's room for a movie and more!





	All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viten/gifts).



> A request from my good friend Viten! And beta read by my new beta reader EarlyMorningMassacre!

       Loud, cheerful music blasted from the speakers above Pipes' helm. It was kind of annoying and he was fairly certain he was going to go deaf in at least one audial, yet he still did not move. Usually the bouncy beat would have him shaking his frame along to the rhythm, but he only sank further into his seat and covered the audio receptor closest to the overhead speakers. Really, once his friend had left he should've followed rather than stuck around long enough for the loneliness to get to him. Of course, once he was alone with his thoughts they began to drift to his life, his future, and the partner he did not have. Always, with the partner, he did not have. 

       That prompted him to look around the bar at his fellow patrons. Scanning over them all, his optics landed on a few bots that were adequately attractive or at least had one trait he was looking for, but he didn't look for very long. With a loud sigh, he lifted his drink and toasted the air to a loveless existence. Then, downing the drink in the hopes to drown out his sorrows. 

       "Hey, mind if I sit here?" A voice asked, startling him. 

       He nearly choked on his drink and quickly replaced his battle mask as he hacked up the fluid. His unexpected company waited patiently as he cleared his tubing and wiped some leaked optical fluid from under his visor. Well, that was embarrassing. 

       "Uh, yeah, yeah, go ahead, I was just leaving anyways." Coughing again, he finally looked at the other bot and paused in rubbing his optic as he looked at the red mech. 

       "Well, I was hoping to sit  _ with  _ you but, alright." Atomizer shrugged and placed his own drink on the table as well. 

       " _ You _ want to sit with  _ me _ ?” Pipes squinted behind his visor at the mech.“Why?" 

       "You were looking a little lonely, I thought you could use some company. Is that a crime now?" The archer questioned jokingly, taking a sip of the fizzing drink from a curly straw. 

       "I guess not..." Hesitantly, the Minibot sat back down. "Aren't you working tonight though?" 

       "Ah, that's right, I'll get you another drink." It was Swerve's bar but Atomizer had taken up working here occasionally. Fortunately tonight had been a pretty slow night to begin with and now the already minimal crowd had begun to disperse for either their own shifts or some down time. Which meant he could spend time with the lonely, little blue Minibot in the corner. While mixing a drink, he promptly turned the music down so they could talk quieter once he sat back down. Heading back over, he handed the smaller mech the drink before sitting down again to enjoy his own. 

       "You really didn't have to," Pipes mumbled but enjoyed it regardless, actually humming in delight as it seemed to be an off menu mixture. What a sweet surprise. "But thank you, I appreciate it." 

       "No problem. Just don't tell Swerve." The archer laughed and winked at him. 

       Laughing as well, he nodded before trying to direct his attention somewhere else as he felt a flush begin to rise, and it was not from the alcoholic beverage. Damn his soft spark and weakness for really attractive mechs, even the kind that wasn't his  _ ideal _ type. At least Atomizer had good looks going for him, and that personality thing Drift said was important. "It's, uh, really good." 

       Beaming at the compliment, Atomizer held out his drink. "Wanna try some of mine?"

       "I, uh," Damn it now the blushing was getting even worse. Still, the Mini took a small sip from the straw before pulling back. "Whoa, that's sour."

       "Like me." He responded, only half joking.

       "So, what does that mean for mine? Am I incredibly sweet?"

       "Exactly." Another wink and this time finger guns accompanied the gesture. Now there was little room for doubt about that, he was definitely flirting. "I have to close up but how about we hang out? If you're not busy not doing anything."

       The subtle flush bloomed across Pipes' faceplate and he quickly covered it. "You're so drunk." He commented, although he didn't reject the offer. 

       Atomizer shrugged and stood up to do a quick clean up. "And so are you, come on. My hab's closer." 

       "O-okay." Finally agreeing, the smaller mech began to collect some glasses to help him out despite not being asked. Generous. 

       "Sorry to kick you out, friend, but it's closing time." He nudged Getaway while passing by and telling the other stragglers to get going. 

       "Sure, sure, have  _ fun  _ you two." Getaway commented, shooting his friend a look before promptly leaving the bar. 

       Atomizer dismissed the tone with a wave of a towel and a 'pfft' sound in response. A distant 'how the frag does everyone make that noise?' was heard from Chromedome who was halfway out the door. Thankfully he and his conjunx were the last two customers, leaving the bar empty aside from two mechs. 

       "Thanks for the help." The temporary bartender expressed his gratitude before putting away the last glass.

       "No problem." Pipes replied, waiting by the door at the other mech finally headed over. Anticipation began to bubble up, but for what? 

       "Alright, follow me." Locking the door behind them, Atomizer held the Minibot's arm and lead the way to his room.

       It was actually  _ much _ closer, and already they were standing at the door within minutes. "So, uh, what are we going to do?" 

       Letting them both in, he paused to consider what he was actually planning to do now that he had the other bot here. That caused him to falter as he hadn't thought it all through. "...You like movie night, right? We could watch something, you can pick." 

       "Believe me, you would not want me picking. I'd probably end up choosing a rom-com or something." Pipes joked as he hesitantly took a seat on one of the two berths.

       "That's fine." The larger mech shrugged, sitting on the opposite one before pausing and patting any empty spot. "Ah, you'll have to come sit on my berth. It's easier to see the screen." 

       "I-...Alright." He tentatively squirmed into the spot beside the archer and was handed the holo-screen controller once he got comfortable.

       They shared a brief conversation while flicking through the list of movies and deciding which one would be the best to watch. It seemed they'd both already seen most of the movies, and the system they were using didn't have access to off-world cinema. Basically meaning they had to settle for a re-watch or else they'd never end up watching a thing. Though it didn't put a dampener on the mood, instead the familiarity was soothing and within a few minutes, Pipes wiggled under the grey blankets, getting more comfortable. Humming in contentment, his optics were glued to the screen and he didn't notice the other mech looking down at him.

       Which was probably a good thing for Atomizer who probably would've died right there if he was caught with such a sappy and fond look while paying more attention to the swaddled mech rather than the film. With little hesitation, he began getting under the blankets too. "Jeez, I invite you into my hab and here you are stealing all my blankets." He teased, 'accidentally' getting closer to the other frame for more 'blanket'. Totally not contact. 

       "Oh, I'm sorry!" The Minobot replied sheepishly, offering him more room. 

       "Mhm, sure." Shifting a bit more he put his arm around the smaller mech's shoulders. 

       Pipes covered his face in embarrassment but didn't protest the contact as he watched the movie from between his digits. He really wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond, this was clearly flirting, or at least the closest to flirting he's ever received. Now he didn't know how the frag to feel about it. So, he remained like that for a while. 

       Though after a while he uncovered his faceplate and looked up at the taller mech who was finally paying attention to the movie. Briefly, he considered reciprocating the affectionate contact and decided he honestly didn't have anything to lose. If things went awkwardly he could blame it on a few too many drinks. With that in mind, he sighed quietly before turning slightly and pressing himself flush against the other frame. 

       Atomizer tensed for a moment, he was caught off guard but eventually relaxed again. His gaze averted from the screen and he directed his attention to the bot cuddling up to him, only for them to make optic contact. It was his turn to flush as he was unable to look away. Coughing awkwardly, he turned to look at the wall, scratching a finial to distract himself. 

       Pipes hid his own blushing face into the other mech's side. The end credits had begun to roll which meant they'd practically spent the entire time circling each other in this hesitant affectionate embrace rather than watching the damn movie. Then the screen faded to black as the last credit rolled by. Leaving them both in silence and near darkness excluding the soft light from their respective visors and biolights. 

       Atomizer was the first to break the silence. "So, uh, are you going to head back to your room or do you want to crash here for a bit?" He was finally looking at the Minibot again. 

       "I'm kind of tired, is it okay- like is it okay if I do recharge here? I could go over to the other berth or take the floor." 

       "No, no, it's fine. I'm offering, you can stay on my berth. I'll take the floor if that makes you more comfortable." He shrugged and moved his arm in preparation to get up. 

       "Wait, uh, no that's okay. I'm not going to kick you out of your own berth." Pipes had wrapped his arms around the archer's waist but began to let go once he realized what he did. "Sorry." 

       "Alright, enough beating around the scrap heap," Atomizer put his own servo a-top the retreating ones, keeping them there. "I don't mind sharing a berth with you if you're cool with that." 

       Pipes paused, but settled back down. "Y-yeah." He nodded for extra emphasis and carefully rested his helm on the larger bot's chassis. 

       "Okay." Atomizer sighed out softly and looped an arm around Pipe's back. With the latter pulling the blanket up higher on both of them in response. A few mumbled thanks and 'good night' were passed between them before they both drifted into recharge. 

* * *

 

       They were both awoken by an alarm Atomizer had forgotten he'd set. Planning to shut it off and return to recharge or at least continue snuggling, he stopped himself from doing so once he remembered what it was for. With a loud sigh, he stretched, jostling the comfortable Minibot. "Pipes, I have to get up." He muttered, groggy and too warm to really want to go. 

       The aforementioned mech whined but after a minute sat up. "Yeah, yeah, me too. I have a shift." Pipes rubbed his optics under his visor, he had a dull headache but thankfully he didn't have enough to drink for a full on hang-over. Not to mention he could remember everything that happened last night which caused him to pause. They'd cuddled the entire night cycle, what the frag does that make them now? Before he could bother to ask, his own alarm blared at him telling him he'd be late if he didn't get his aft up already. 

       They both got up, leaving the warm berth, but not of their own volition and walked over to the door.

       "Well, thanks, Atomizer." Pipes waved as he began to leave the room but nearly bumped into a frame obstructing his exit. "Oh, sorry." Apologizing he bypassed the mech and continued down the halls. 

       Getaway watched the Minibot turn the corner before turning back to his associate. "So, what were you doing with Pipes last night?" He leered, leaning against the door frame. 

       "Oh, uh, right. We fragged  _ all night long.  _ It was pretty great." Atomizer lied, unwilling to reveal his soft side for the small mech. 

       "Well don't get distracted, we have a  _ different _ Minibot to focus on right now." Getaway reminded, pushing off the door frame and crossing his arms. With a tilt of his helm, he indicated for the other mech to follow him for a re-discussion of their plan. 

       "Yeah...Right..." Easier said than done when he felt a strange feeling deep in his spark over the thoughts of last night. Regardless he followed after his friend because they did have a job to do. Distractions could wait, Pipes could wait. 


End file.
